Confessions
by TheWerewolf
Summary: Quand Sawyer trouve une lettre de Jack énoncant ses sentiments à son égard...Slash JackSawyer Pas de spoilers saison 3
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

_**Disclamer**: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Lost sont la propriété de JJ Abrams..._

_**Note**: voilà un tout petit truc slashy tout soft que j'ai écrit en même pas une heure, il y aura peut-être une suite, cela dépendra de moi, de mon inspiration, de mon temps et des critiques. Bonne lecture!_

_**Dédicace**: Petite dédicace à tous les Jawyeurs de Lost-France ;-)_

_**Confessions**_

La plupart du temps, les gens pensent à chercher l'âme sœur, la personne avec qui ils partageront le reste de leur vie, en couple, avec enfants, sans enfants… Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas cette philosophie. Quand j'étais adolescent mon père disait que l'amour te tombait dessus ainsi, qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, que c'est lui qui viendrait à toi, c'était ainsi que mes parents s'étaient rencontrés. Je crois que ce crash était une aubaine pour moi…

Je n'ai rien cherché, j'ai juste attendu. J'ai cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle, j'ai cru qu'enfin je pourrais mieux m'occuper d'une femme, chose que je n'ai faite qu'à moitié avec Sarah…

Je l'aimais, du moins je croyais l'aimer… C'était juste une illusion qui cachait la vérité… Une illusion tout comme lorsque mon père était apparu sur cette île. Kate était une deuxième chance pour moi, encore une fois j'avais tendance à y croire, sans jamais en être sur…Mais maintenant c'était différent. Je connais mes véritables sentiments tels qu'ils soient.

Chaque fois que j'éprouvais cette sensation au creux du ventre, cette sensation qui te fait dire que tu es amoureux, ce désir de vouloir agir lorsque le regard de la personne aimée croise le tien, tout ca que je lui croyais destiné. La vérité était tellement contre nature.

Ce n'était pas elle, c'était toi. Toi qui me faisais perdre mes moyens, toi qui me faisais tant souffrir mais en même me rendais si heureux.

Mais le problème c'est qui tu es.

Tu n'es pas "elle".

Tu es "il"…

Tu es un escroc.

Tu es un homme.

Mais je t'aime. Je sais que c'est contre la philosophie de mon père, contre celle d'une partie de notre société, mais que puis-je faire pour lutter? Nous sommes coincés sur une île, je ne peux pas t'éviter, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi, je suis obligé de te faire face…

Et puis il y a "elle". Elle qui te tourne autour, elle avec qui tu passes la plupart de ton temps, elle que tu aimes…

Seulement je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, jamais. Car c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qui m'aveuglait. Quand cela s'est-il passé? Quand elle m'a embrassé. A l'époque, je croyais l'aimer, mais telle fut ma surprise en constatant que son baiser ne me faisait rien, pas le moindre effet. Tu étais dans le coma à cette époque. Tu étais parti chercher des secours quelques jours auparavant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui avais laissé un si grand vide dans mon esprit. Je croyais sans doute que c'était du à cette maudite trappe dans laquelle je passe maintenant le plus clair de mon temps, ou à Locke et ses histoires de foi… Enfin bref, on a reparlé de ce baiser, elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée. Je lui ai répondu que moi je ne l'étais pas. Non je ne regrettais pas ce baiser, car sans celui-ci, j'aurais certainement mis plus de temps à comprendre… A comprendre que c'était toi.

Mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas t'aimer, c'était improbable mais d'un autre coté, ne dit-on pas que l'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore? Ca te tombe dessus quand tu t'y attends le moins, un peu comme la pluie mais il y a toujours le soleil pour rattraper la mise. Et le soleil – mon soleil – c'est toi. Inaccessible. Quand on se rapproche trop de lui, on se brûle. Lorsque l'on reste trop longtemps près de lui, on attrape des coups de soleil. Il t'éblouit quand tu te lèves le matin. Il est parfois caché par des nuages, mais c'est pour mieux réapparaître par la suite.

Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait. Frappé, humilié, rabaissé… Pourquoi t'ai-je fais ça? Parce que je voulais que tu ressentes une toute petite part de ma souffrance. La souffrance que j'éprouve en sachant que mes rêves sont clos, en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais te prendre dans mes bras, que je ne pourrais jamais te protéger, que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer… Je voudrais te détester Sawyer…Je te hais et je t'aime en même temps. J'ignore comment, ni pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas y échapper. Ainsi va la vie. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit réciproque mais autant demander la lune.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, peut-être pour me soulager, pour oublier, peut-être parce qu'il est plus facile de mettre ça sur papier que de porter ce poids durant le restant de l'aventure.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'aurais eu le courage de te la donner. Peut-être quand les secours arriveront et que je serais sur de ne plus te revoir. Ou alors peut-être l'as-tu trouvée par inadvertance. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu respectes mon choix. Ou du moins le choix qu'a fait mon cœur. Sache que jamais je ne t'oublierais, quoiqu'il advienne, quoique je puisse dire.

Jack.

_But it's time to face the truth, _

_I will never be with you._


	2. Les choses changent

**Confessions**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Thomas: **Au départ ca devait être un One-shot mais j'ai eu d'autres idées donc il y aura en tout deux chapitres._

_**JateGirl: **Merci je ne me lasse pas de lire tes coms:p Hé mais maintenant il faut que tu changes de pseudo! C'est JawyeurGirl!_

_**Dragonia: **Merci pour ta review! Bah Locke en cas d'urgence il lui reste toujours Eko lol Eko ne lui a-t-il pas redonné la foi? Nan je dis que Eko et Locke ont été fait pour se rencontrer (comme Jack et sawyer d'ailleurs) Jawyeur powaa!_

_**Evie: **Merci pour ta review ! Avant tu me prennais pour une cinglée mais maintenant tu trouves qu'il manque de slash! lool j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (même si tu as déjà donner ton avis :p)_

**_ATTENTION SPOILERS DEUXIEME SAISON! _**

Une espèce de brouillard épais flottait dans sa tête tandis qu'il lisait les dernières phrases de cette lettre écrite au brouillon.

_"Je voudrais te détester Sawyer…Je te hais et je t'aime en même temps"_

C'était donc bel et bien à lui qu'elle était adressée. Il la replia et la glissa dans sa poche, des brides de phrases défilant au ralentit dans sa tête.

_Tu es un escroc._

_Tu es un homme._

Mais je t'aime… 

La seule explication qu'il croyait probable c'était que cette lettre avait été écrite par un rigolo imaginatif ou par un autre Jack aimant un autre homme s'appelant également Sawyer, mais c'était ridicule.

Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'un malaise s'emparait lentement de lui. Si Jack l'aimait vraiment, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait suspecté aucune étrangeté dans ses actes? L'amour est toujours détectable, d'une façon ou d'une autre… "Ca c'est pour les femmes Sawyer", lui murmura une voix dans sa tête. "Et Kate?"

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

_Quand elle m'a embrassé._

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème. C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, là était toute la différence. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être en colère, il avait sans doute mille fois plus de choses à se reprocher comme le fait d'avoir coucher avec Ana…

Quand il pensait qu'il tenait Kate en pleurs dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt… Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il aille dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, qu'il tombe sur le sac de Jack et qu'il lise cette lettre qui lui compliquait tellement les choses. Plus jamais il ne verrait le médecin de la même façon désormais. Peut-être aurait-il peur qu'il lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement? Il n'osa même s'imaginer la scène, ni même sa propre réaction.

Il devait tout simplement s'enlever de la tête que Jack n'était pas un monstre. Il l'aimait , tout simplement.

_La souffrance que j'éprouve en sachant que mes rêves sont clos, en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais te prendre dans mes bras, que je ne pourrais jamais te protéger, que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer…_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique toujours les choses? Bien sur il n'était pas du genre à s'occuper des autres mais il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il souffre ainsi de sa faute! En fait, il s'en foutait royalement du médecin mais était-ce encore le cas?

Il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher d'être amoureux.

- Sawyer?

La voix de Kate le tira de ses pensées. Il lui adressa un léger sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. La jeune femme le lui rendit, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Il le perdit dès qu'elle disparut de l'encadrement de la porte et porta son attention sur son visage se reflétant dans le miroir. Il soupira et ferma les yeux; il parlerait à Jack, il ne savait pas quand mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses de la sorte. Et par la même occasion, ils régleraient une bonne fois pour toute leurs comptes avant la guerre…

Comme prévu, il se dirigea vers la tente du médecin une fois le soir tombé. Sur le chemin de l'aller il essaya déjà de rassembler ses pensées et de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait lu sa lettre, mais aucune expression ne semblait convenir à son cas.

Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulu devant la demeure de Jack. Il rassembla ses esprits et écarta prudemment la bâche pour le retrouver dos à lui, occupé à chercher quelque chose.

- Toubib?

Jack sursauta presque et le tua du regard avant de reprendre sa fouille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Marmonna-t-il.

- Parler.

Le docteur parut surpris mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se placer en face de lui, le regard méfiant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le silence de l'escroc.

- Arrête un peu de voir le mal partout. Tu demandes ça parce que je viens te parler et que c'est inhabituel de ma part? Je te l'accorde doc' mais écoute moi au moins ce que j'ai à te dire… Et sans perdre le contrôle de tes putains de nerfs!

- Ana-Lucia et Libby viennent de mourir alors excuse-moi si je vois le mal partout! Et j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de faire la causette avec toi Sawyer, claqua Jack avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Bizarre, c'était pas ce que me disait ta lettre…

Jack stoppa net tandis qu'un sourire vainqueur s'accrochait sur les lèvres du blond. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, croyant, espérant avoir mal entendu la déclaration de Sawyer. C'était impossible…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Demanda-t-il en reportant son regard vers ses yeux bleus azur.

Sawyer plongea une main dans la poche de son jean et en tira un bout de papier qu'il déplia avant de le lui tendre. Le brun sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, se maudissant d'avoir écrit cette lettre, d'avoir dévoiler ses sentiments sur un vulgaire bout de papier à la portée de tous…

- Et bien, moque-toi! Lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le sourire moqueur qui était apparu sur les lèvres du marginal disparu comme il était venu tandis qu'il observait le médecin s'asseoir sur le siège lui servant de lit quand il n'était pas dans la trappe.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, expliqua Sawyer en tentant de faire disparaître la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait devant le regard triste et la souffrance de Jack.

Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer compatissant mais la mort d'Ana et de Libby l'avait affecté et malgré lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de vous, d'inaccessible. Il reprit discrètement la lettre que Jack avait déposée à coté de lui.

Il ignorait que faire, les belles phrases qu'il avait prévu de lâcher au moment venu s'étaient estompées et avaient laissé place à une gêne voir même à une angoisse, l'angoisse d'empirer les choses, ou de faire craquer Jack, car c'était certainement de la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui en cet instant.

Il ne savait par où commencer. Il s'était mis d'accord sur certains points, comme celui de ne pas être trop gentil par peur de lui donner de faux espoirs ou tout simplement de détruire son image de Bad Boy égoïste.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un? Demanda Jack après quelques minutes de silence total.

- Non…De toute façon même si je le disais je me demande quel abruti pourrait me croire, plaisanta-t-il. Quoique, au train où avance l'histoire - tu sais avec Ana et Libby - les gens seraient prêt à croire n'importe quoi.

Nouveau silence. Sawyer se demandait même s'il écoutait un traître mot de ce qu'il disait vu l'expression vague qui s'était installée sur son visage.

- Si je te dérange, dis-le, s'offusqua-t-il.

Silence.

- Tu sais je t'en veux pas… Je t'en veux pas de m'aimer si c'est ce que tu penses. Faut dire aussi que j'me demandais ce que t'avais contre moi, je croyais que t'avais les nerfs fragiles…Ou alors que t'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Visiblement je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Mais si tu veux continuer à me persécuter, vas-y, pour faire franc jeu, je crois que t'es plus doué que moi pour cacher tes sentiments. C'est bon signe non? Puis faudrait vraiment être taré pour soupçonner quelque chose entre nous…

Jack ne bougea pas d'un poil, il semblait fixer un point invisible en face de lui.

- T'écoutes au moins ce que j'te dis!

Oui il écoutait mais il se sentait incapable de parler, et puis, il ignorait que dire. Qu'il regrettait tout, que cette lettre était tout juste un délire ridicule? Après tout, pourquoi compliquer les choses en mentant, déjà l'étaient-elles assez comme ça…

Il était également intrigué par le comportement de Sawyer, rien que le fait de l'entendre parler sans lancer de remarques ironiques était inquiétant…

- Et bien, enchanté d'avoir fais ta connaissance doc'! dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Non, il ne devait s'éclipser comme ça, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Attends.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il était toujours dos au brun. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, la situation était à son avantage, il avait très envie d'en profiter…Un petit chantage de rien du tout ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…Non, c'était malsain et malhonnête de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, mais n'était-ce pas d'une certaine façon son métier? Bon, que pourrait-il demander en échange de son silence? "Non James, tu files encore du mauvais coté", murmura une petite voix angélique dans sa tête.

- Rends-moi la lettre, s'il te plaît.

Sawyer fut surpris par sa demande. En fait il ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais plutôt à une explication concernant sa visite. "Non ne fais pas ça…"

- En échange de quoi doc'?

Jack soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, pas avec lui. En échange de quoi? Il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait donner à Sawyer. Mais…pourquoi devait-il entrer dans son jeu? Et toutes ces belles paroles qu'il venait de lui dire? C'est Sawyer…

- Non, tout compte fait garde-la, je me moque de ce que pense les autres. Vas-y, tu as l'opportunité de ta vie. Venge-toi…

La vengeance. Non il avait essayé de faire une croix sur cette envie. Il baissa les yeux, essayant de garder un visage de marbre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il agisse toujours de la sorte? Il releva tristement les yeux vers le médecin et vit qu'il avait enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Son cœur se serra, il ne savait pas pourquoi cela avait-il tant d'effet sur lui. Sans vraiment se contrôler, il avança vers lui prudemment après avoir jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le verrait. Jack ne réagit toujours pas lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je ne voulais pas, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux pas…

Il redéposa la lettre à coté du brun tandis que celui-ci relevait lentement la tête. Le cœur de Sawyer chavira lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux marrons remplis de larmes et son air de chien battu qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un… Bon Dieu que lui arrivait-il? Il pensait que ses hormones s'étaient calmées avec Ana mais non, voilà que ça recommençait! Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui auparavant, sauf peut-être quand il se ramassait un coup de poing dans la figure… Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'avoir contre lui, de le consoler. Tiens c'était nouveau cette manie de vouloir consoler les autres?

Jack l'observa, son regard plongé dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleus azur. Qu'il était beau… Ses pensées l'écœurèrent lui-même, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte qu'il désirait un autre homme. C'était insensé, lui qui avait toujours été attiré par les femmes! Le temps passait lentement. Très lentement mais en même temps, de quoi se plaignait-il? C'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois qu'il serait aussi proche de lui…Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur du corps de son aimé se trouvant à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille, il aurait voulu rester l'éternité dans cette position…Il avait la légère impression que la respiration de Sawyer s'était accélérée ou alors c'était seulement un effet de son imagination. Il aurait préféré la première solution.

Sawyer ignorait ce qu'il faisait, il s'était rapproché d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres durant la dernière minute. Le temps passait lentement. Tout tournait au ralenti dans sa tête et l'envie de le réconforter en devenait presque inquiétante. Il observa une larme couler lentement le long de la joue du médecin pour achever sa course au coin de sa bouche. Il eut la soudaine envie – une envie folle - de la sécher avec sa langue… Non il n'osa même pas l'imaginer. C'était Jack! C'était celui qui le rabaissait sans cesse, celui qui le faisait passer pour un bon à rien aux yeux de Kate! Il avait fermé les yeux… Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et laissait passer un souffle chaud et profond. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Plus que quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres…Plus qu'un millimètre…Plus qu'un demi-millimètre…

Jack tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise en sentant les lèvres de Sawyer se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur. Mais pour finir, il se contenta d'augmenter la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne…

Que faisait-il? Il délirait c'était la seule solution possible! Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Jack, c'était contre-nature, c'était sale, c'était…tellement doux et sensuel… Restant quelques secondes comme ça, il décida d'ouvrir légèrement ses lèvres, lui offrant un passage vers sa bouche. Il réprima un soupir lorsque la langue du médecin frôla tendrement la sienne. Bizarrement il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, il était comme hypnotisé, il se contenta juste de répondre.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps le baiser durait mais peu importe, cela les soulageait d'une certaine manière et faisait passer leur besoin de réconfort.

Leurs bras s'étaient mêlés à l'union de leurs lèvres. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit de Jack. Leurs gestes étaient devenus hésitants, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient arrêter. Certes ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils faisaient une bêtise, voir même une erreur, et qu'une fois le cap franchis, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Il ne pourraient pas oublier, c'était impossible. Plus rien ne serait pareil.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta, les deux hommes se séparèrent brusquement, alors que quelqu'un pénétrait sous la tente.

Quelqu'un qui eut cependant le temps de les voir dans une drôle de position…

- Ho! S'exclama Charlie en mettant une mains devant ses yeux. J'ai rien vu je le jure! Je crois que je vais revenir plus tard…

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux hommes mais Jack se décida d'intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie?

Le rocker se plaça face à Jack, l'air grave, il semblait réfléchir à la façon de formuler sa phrase.

- C'est…C'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Qu'il y a eu des morts?

Le médecin soupira puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et…Qui? Enfin je reviendrais demain matin…Je…

- Ana-Lucia et Libby.

- Ha… Bonne nuit.

Charlie quitta l'abri, l'air déconfit et choqué; Jack s'assura qu'il soit assez loin pour se retourner vers Sawyer, toujours assis sur le lit. Il n'osa même pas croiser son regard, étrangement, il se sentait sale, honteux, il aurait voulu disparaître à tout jamais ou du moins ne plus jamais le revoir. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole.

Sawyer frottait sa cuisse d'un air nerveux tandis qu'il réajustait le col de sa chemise verte.

- On va les enterrer demain? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui, répondit le médecin d'une petite voix.

Sawyer baissa les yeux. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? La question ne se posait même pas…

- Je crois que je vais retourner à la trappe, déclara-t-il, la mine sombre.

Jack paru déçu mais acquiesça. Sawyer se leva finalement mais avant de partir s'arrêta en face de lui. Il semblait hésitant et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur lui donnant un air de chien battu.

- Je suis désolé Jack…De t'avoir fait ça…Je…C'était…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le concerné posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un frisson de chaleur qui parcouru son corps entier.

Sawyer le fixa, surpris, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Oui il respecterait son choix. Non il ne dirait rien. C'est donc l'esprit égaré et les jambes engourdies qu'il quitta le médecin, sachant que plus jamais il ne le verrait de la même façon…

Jack le regarda disparaître dans la nuit. Lui, son soleil. Sa lueur d'espoir s'était ravivée en l'espace de quelques secondes. Plus jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir, plus jamais il ne pourrait se donner d'idées à propos de Kate car oui, c'était pour lui que son cœur s'enflammait, c'était grâce à cet homme qu'il trouverait la force de continuer lors des moments les plus sombres de leur éternelle aventure. Oui, les choses changeaient, mais encore fallait-il s'y préparer.

_Les commentaires sont les bienvenus ;-)_


	3. Prisonniers

**Confessions**

_Réponses aux reviews_

_**Nahel: **Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente d'inaugurer ta lecture de fic sur Lost alorset je confirme, plus c'est torturé plus c'est mimi J'espère que la suite te plaira autant_

_**L.Oceans: **Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour la review!_

_**Poxy :** Et bien on s'est connu entre temps_ _Merci pour ta review! Eventuellement je pourrais faire une fic sur Sawyer/Sayid le jour où je serais inspirée :p Mais bon pour le moment je suis plus dans le Jawyer donc...Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_**didy: **Nan m'étais promis d'attendre plus de deux chapitres pour mettre du sexe mdr enfin même si j'ai continué peut-être qui aura du M mais bon, alors dans pas mal de chapitre. Oui fic cracra y a que toi, enfin j'attends de voir ton Eko/Charlie lool merci pour ta review  
_

**SPOILER SEASON 2 FINAL**

_Voilà j'ai décidé de faire une plus longue fic qui reprend maintenant juste après le final, donc assez bien de **spoilers**. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le final, en clair, Jack, Sawyer et Kate sont retenus en "otage" par les Autres, ils ont sans doute un plan dont on n'en sait pas plus que ca. Hurley a été relaché pour porter un message aux autres survivants._

**Prisonniers**

Ils y étaient. Face aux Autres, bâillonnés, attachés, un sac sur la tête, désarmés, la situation n'aurait pu être pire. Ils ne voyaient rien, ils avançaient là où on les poussait, l'extrémité d'un fusil enfoncé dans leur dos. De temps en temps, un ordre fusait de l'extérieur mais la plupart des discussions de leurs mentors leur étaient inaudibles. Cela faisait une heure que la marche avait commencé et les membres de Jack se faisaient douloureux.

Bientôt, le bruit de leurs pas se fit plus sec, laissant deviner qu'ils avaient quitter le gazon pour de la roche.

Il entendit un glissement, comme une lourde porte qui s'ouvrait, avant que quelqu'un ne le pousse brutalement, le faisant tomber à genoux. Kate laissa échapper un cri quelque part à sa droite tandis que les injures de Sawyer étaient étouffées par le bâillon.

La chaleur de la jungle avait laissé place à une atmosphère glacée, ponctuée par le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant inlassablement sur le sol.

La porte se referma et le silence total retomba.

Les trois survivants attendirent, comme des meurtriers attendant la sentence du jury. Mais rien ne vint. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les minutes. Seule leur respiration saccadée se faisaient entendre…

Soudain, des bruits de pas réguliers, lents, s'approchèrent d'eux mais à peine Jack eut-il le temps d'agir qu'une seringue s'enfonça dans son bras, déversant un liquide inconnu à l'intérieur de son organisme. Il n'eut pas le temps de lutter, il se souvint juste d'un bruit de chute à coté de lui, avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

Sawyer sortit de l'inconscience alors qu'un mal de tête atroce s'emparait de lui. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux obstrués par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Il se redressa, décollant sa joue du sol froid et rocheux, avant de jeter un regard aux alentours. 

Il ignorait où il était mais l'endroit était tout sauf accueillant. La pièce était grande, le plafond haut de plusieurs mètres, les murs recouverts de calcaire sur lesquels se trouvaient des flambeaux éclairant le cachot d'une pâle lueur rouge. Un unique lit siégeait dans le fin fond de la pièce, ainsi qu'un vieux fauteuil et qu'un WC crasseux. Une glace, craquelée par endroit lui renvoyait une image sombre de lui.

- Ca va?

Sawyer eut un léger sursaut mais garda les yeux fixés sur le miroir. Jack était appuyé contre un mur, la mine sombre, mais il n'entendait aucun signe de Kate.

- Où on est? Demanda-t-il au médecin. Où est-elle? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je viens de me réveiller, j'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Jack en soupirant.

Sawyer hocha la tête d'un air incrédule puis se dirigea vers la porte en fer, masquée par des barreaux noirs.

- Kate! Cria-t-il en posant ses mains sur la porte. Kate!

- Non écarte-toi, prévint Jack.

- Kate!

- Sawyer…

- Mais quoi bordel? C'est quoi ton problème? Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre bien sagement ici à…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une décharge électrique parcouru l'entièreté de son corps, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et le faisant basculer à terre tandis que de petites étincelles bleues jaillissaient de la porte.

- Fils de pute! Tu savais pas me le dire?

Jack baissa la tête d'un air désolé, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil vert kaki, l'air pensif. Sawyer marmonna quelques injures de plus avant de s'asseoir également sur le sol.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais pas plus que toi, répéta calmement Jack.

- Ben t'es médecin nan? Donc avec le truc qu'ils nous ont injecté, tu pourrais dire combien de temps on est resté endormi!

- Et comment veux-tu que je le sache? J'avais un sac sur la tête je te rappelle! Répliqua le docteur en haussant le ton.

Le silence retomba. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler mais au lieu de ça, c'était le bruit répétitif de l'eau qui coulait goutte à goutte dans l'évier en mauvais état. Jack réfléchissait: ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, sans agir, en attendant la suite des événements. Kate avait disparu et lui et Sawyer étaient emprisonnés quelque part sur l'île (et encore, il n'en était pas certain) la situation n'aurait sans doute pu être pire…

Ses pensées se tournèrent inconsciemment vers Sawyer, encore une fois. Chaque instant, chaque moment où il était seul, cet homme occupait son esprit. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, il n'en avait pas dormi la nuit, il se focalisait sans cesse sur le fait que les sentiments de Sawyer à son égard pouvaient changer, tout comme il en avait été témoin pour lui. Ce qui le dérangeait par dessus tout, c'était que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, voilà de quoi lui donner de faux espoirs.

Mais maintenant, il était enfermé. Avec lui. Rien de tel pour éveiller en lui certaines pulsions qu'il avait refoulées tant bien que mal jusqu'à présent. En manque, voilà le mot qui lui convenait.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous garder combien de temps ici Doc'? demanda soudain Sawyer.

- Autant de temps que nécessaire, lui répondit Jack d'un air las.

- Je crois que ton plan foire…

- Merci de me le faire remarquer, répliqua froidement le médecin.

- Si tu nous en avais parlé avant de partir on en serait sans doute pas là… Maintenant qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire hein?

- Tiens, tu te préoccupes d'elle maintenant? Ha oui, j'avais oublié, tu l'aimes…

Sawyer ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de se jeter dessus. Pour qui se prenait-il? Jamais une seule seconde il avait cessé de se préoccuper d'elle, rien que l'idée qu'il pouvait lui arriver malheur le rendait malade.

Mais à quoi bon s'énerver alors qu'il avait des arguments beaucoup plus convinquant pour faire enrager le docteur?

- Moi aussi j'avais oublié que tu m'aimais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix trainante. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi t'étais si agressif avec moi…En fait t'es juste jaloux…

Un sourire vainqueur apparu sur les lèvre de l'escroc pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de son interlocuteur. Il ne voyait pas son visage à travers l'obscurité mais il était certain d'avoir heurté un point faible.

- Si tu…commença Jack, la voix tremblante - sans doute de colère – et le ton hésitant. Si tu lui dis…

- Si je lui dis?

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent entre eux avant que Jack n'eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Je lui dis pour Ana. On sera quitte…

Le sourire de Sawyer s'assombrit mais ne disparut pas totalement.

- Vraiment? A toi de voir par qui elle sera le plus déçue…Un homo refoulé ou un gars ayant satisfait ses besoins?

- Bien trouvé Sawyer…Mais sa déception ne changera-t-elle pas en sachant que tu m'as embrassé lorsque tu as découvert mes sentiments?

- Parce qu'elle n'en croira pas un mot, répondit Sawyer en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Charlie nous a …

- Charlie ne dira rien, le coupa l'escroc.

- Quoi lui aussi tu l'as sous chantage? S'étonna Jack.

- Pourquoi tu vois le mal partout doc?

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux quelques instants, pendant que des bruits de pas retentissaient de l'autre coté de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une trappe s'ouvrait sous la porte, laissant passer deux boites de conserves et deux bouteilles d'eau.  
Sawyer n'eut même pas le réflexe de crier le nom de Kate, il se contenta de soupirer, ignorant ce qu'il allait se passer, combien de temps ils allaient rester enfermés dans ce cachot. Et cette peur qui commençait à se saisir de lui alors qu'il était sans nouvelle d'elle…  
Il se leva lentement et s'allongea sur le lit sur lequel il tomba endormi quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard bienveillant de Jack…

_Vos reviews sont les bienvenues _

_TheWerewolf_


	4. 4 jours

**Confessions**

**Réponses aux reviews**

_**Nahel: **Merci à toi d'aimer ma fic! Ca fait plaisir de rendre des gens accro aux fics sur lost :p j'epsère que cette suite te plaira tout autant! Merci pour la review!_

_**Frozensheep:** Au moins TF1 aura fait des accroc Maintenant la fin de la saison 2 arrive à grand pas, j'espère que tu n'as pas décroché et que tu liras tout de même la suite - Le sawyer/Sayid est malheureusement sorti des mes projets, par manque de temps (déjà qu'il a fallu que je me fasse botter les fesses pour écrire la suite de cette fic lol) Merci pour la review!_

_**Molost:** Je ne sais rien dire d'autre à part merci! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!_

_**Winifred: **Déjà avec une j'ai du mal à m'en sortir alors pleins d'autres lool Merci beaucoup pour la review!_

_**Nepenthes: **Nepyyyy C'est un plaisir de te voir reviewer, je vais répondre à tes trois reviews en une fois hein :p Je suis contente de t'avoir convertie! Bah oui, une jawyeuse de plus ca ne fait de mal à personne (sauf aux skates et aux jates mouhaha) Merci beaucoup pur tous ces compliments tu me fait rougir (ca fait quand même un peu con de rougir devant son ordi lol) J'espère quand même que tu as ratrappé ton retard pour la fin de saison 2...Faire souffrir Kate? Mais quelle idée! Je vais la torturer oui! Je suis déjà en train de me frotter les mains devant mon clavier en réfléchissant à son sort (genre méchant diablolique qui prépare son plan pour conquérir le monde) Au risque de le redire, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! (j'espère aussi te voir réécrire de nouveau parce que tes fics me manquent!) Bisoux!_

_**Evie:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu liras aussi d'une traite celui-là ;)_

_**Gaeriel Palpatine**: C'était rare...Maintenant des fics jawyeuses se baladent en nombre sur le net (pas sur ce site malheureusement)... Merci à toi d'avoir reviewer! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire tout autant!_

_**Sibeline**: C'est bien mais moi je dois toujours déchiffrer l'anglais pour lire des bonnes fics jawyer :'( J'attends patiemment que plusieurs s'y mettent apparement ca a cammencé, doucement mais surement __Le moment? J'en sias rien mais pas dans celui-ci...Peut-être dans quelques chapitres quand je serais motivée :p Moi j'adhère à ta théorie des "Autres" qui sont jawyeurs! (voilà le mystère de ma fic découvert lol) si seulement ca pouvait être comme ca dans la série... MDR! Le boulet qui a des dents de poney on me l'avait jamais faite! lool Non moi j'ai plus l'habitude de l'appeller méduse...Poulpe c'est pas mal non plus (enfin un truc de la mer quoi) Merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir! bisoux!_

_**Sephcie:** Merci pour la review et voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

_**Row666**: Mici pour la review, ca fait plaisir! j'spère que je ne t'ai tout de même pas fait trop patienté ) _

_**Deese-Selene:** Ho! C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui n'est ni jateuse, ni skateuse, ni jawyeuse:p Ca fait doublement plaisir alors qu'une "non-shippeuse" aprécie ma fic Pas de nouvelle du coté de Charlie, nos bons prisonniers aurnt la surpise quand ils sortiront de prison (je sais pas encore quand, dans une dizaine de chapitre sans doute? lool) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'epsère que cette suite te plaira!_

_**Note**: Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne respecte pas le caractère des personnages (enfin je pense que je reste fidèle à sawyer, mais mon Jack n'est pas au top lol) mais il est assez difficile de caser les deux messieurs en leur restant fidèle_

_Sinon je me permets de faire un peu de pub pour un forum sur le slash dans lost qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes: lost-slashPOINTforumactifPOINTcom (mettez les points au bon endroit)_

**Merci à tous pour les reviews!**

**Jour 1**

Lorsque Sawyer se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il surprit Jack en train de parcourir de ses mains la surface rugueuse des murs recouverts de calcaire. Le blonds l'observa quelques instants en silence tout en tentant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il se sentait fatigué – sans doute encore l'effet du produit – mais il jugeait que le temps de la sieste n'était pas venu. A en juger par la faible lueur blanche s'échappant d'une ouverture située à une demi-douzaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux, le soleil était levé et rayonnait.

Jack était toujours en pleine exploration du cachot, tâtant minutieusement chaque centimètres carrés de la paroi.

- Tu te crois dans Indiana Jones Doc?

Jack lui lança un bref regard, puis reprit son occupation, ignorant totalement sa remarque.

Sawyer se leva, jeta un triste coup d'œil vers la porte avant de saisir une des boîtes de conserve qui traînait encore sur le sol. Il inspecta chaque recoin de la boîte métallique, mais aucune étiquette, aucune marque n'indiquait ce qui était susceptible d'y avoir à l'intérieur.

L'air méfiant il décida d'ouvrir l'emballage, s'attendant presque à une explosion; mais non, la seule chose qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était une substance gélatineuse avec quelques morceaux de viande.

- T'en as déjà mangé? Demanda-t-il à Jack en fixant la nourriture d'un air dégoutté.

- Non. Et je n'y toucherais pas si j'étais toi.

- Oui, excellente idée, si on faisait la grève de la faim! Pourquoi pas au point où on en est? Tiens en parlant de plan, il serait grand temps de revoir la partie pratique du tien parce que…

Jack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence, ce qui coupa l'escroc dans son élan de reproche.

- Quoi?

- Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée qu'on pouvait être surveillés? Chuchota Jack d'un ton agressif.

- Ho c'est vrai…Ces gars ont même pas de quoi se payer des habits mais pour nous c'est le grand luxe, caméras, micros…Tiens, s'ils avaient le système GPS ce serait pas mal non plus pour nous tirer de ce pétrin!

Jack le fusilla du regard et Sawyer lui répondit par un sourire. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette manie de vouloir sans cesse pousser le médecin à bout, mais ça lui plaisait, même si des fois il se ramassait un coup de poing en pleine figure en réponse à ses provocations.

Jack lui tourna le dos en soupirant, ne voulant pas s'énerver pour des choses aussi futiles.

Le blond reporta son attention sur sa nourriture et renifla d'un air méprisant comme un petit garçon obligé de manger des brocolis de force. Mais pour finir, il se contenta de déposer la boite sur une table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On attend qu'ils nous disent quoi faire.

- Mais voilà l'idée du siècle! Ecoute, je sais pas ce que t'en penses – et je m'en contrebalance – mais je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que ces hommes de la jungle ont l'intention de me faire! Alors vas-y, assieds toi dans ton putain de fauteuil mais moi, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne!

Jack haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, puis, comme Sawyer le lui avait gentiment demandé, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en fixant le blond d'un air moqueur.

- Et bien vas-y alors. Sors-nous de là.

Sawyer serra les dents d'un air rageur et lui tourna le dos pour aller s'asseoir dans le coin opposé de la pièce sous le regard amusé du médecin.

L'atmosphère de tension qui régnait durant maintenant quelques heures se dissipa peu à peu à l'approche de la nuit. De temps en temps l'un des deux hommes se levait, faisait le tour de la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes, se rafraîchissait le visage à l'aide de l'eau du robinet ou encore entonnait un petit air mélancolique de chanson. La luminosité du cachot avait fortement baissé du à l'absence de soleil, tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se distinguer dans le noir. Les flammes des quatre malheureuses torches faiblissaient peu à peu tandis qu'aucun signe de l'extérieur ne leur confirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette galère.

- Z'auraient quand même pu mettre une porte aux toilettes, grogna Sawyer du fin fond de la pièce. J'arriverais jamais à pisser en sachant qu'on me regarde…

Jack retint un fou rire.

- Comme si…soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je parle pas nécessairement de toi, mais qui nous dit qu'il y a pas une caméra dans la cuvette?

- Attends, il y a à peine quelques heures, tu me faisais une crise parce que j'avais émis l'idée qu'on pouvait être observé et maintenant tu joues à la chochotte qui a peur d'une caméra dans un WC, s'insurgea le docteur d'un air amusé.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint en retour fut un "Va te faire foutre" étouffé. Jack ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'enfuir son visage dans ses mains, les yeux plissés par la fatigue. Puis, n'ayant aucune envie de s'endormir sur du béton, il se dirigea finalement vers le lit sur lequel il s'allongea en baillant.

- Je prends le lit pour cette nuit, signala-t-il. Et si tu veux je te laisse la couverture. Il déposa celle-ci sur le fauteuil à coté de lui.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta putain de couverture…

Jack haussa les épaules avant de s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur lit. Un soupir retentit de l'autre coté de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin l'entendit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté de lui et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Jour 2**

- J'ai faim…répéta Sawyer pour la énième fois en fixant tristement la malheureuse conserve lui tenant lieu de repas.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien mangé et la faim se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

- Mange, soupira Jack d'un air lassé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mange? Toi peut-être?

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant dans le lavabo empêchait le silence total, il reprit la parole d'un air plus inquiet:

- Tu crois que les autres nous cherchent?

- Normalement nous devions rejoindre Sayid sur la plage…

- Oui ça on le sait, mais c'est quoi le plan de secours chef?

- On a pas de "plan de secours" Sawyer…

- Bravo! Encore une fois on se retrouve dans le pétrin et de ta faute, répliqua le blond.

- Quoi "encore une fois"?

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire? Le barbu, Kate, flingue, Michael, ligne… Ca te rappelle rien? Ho mais bien sur, c'est monsieur le héros. Alors toutes ses erreurs sont oubliées en échange de ses services! Par contre à Kate tu lui en a voulu pendant plusieurs semaines parce qu'elle a juste été un peu trop curieuse! C'est très compréhensible comme attitude…

Jack le regarda, l'air béat, incapable de lui répondre tout de suite. Il ignorait pourquoi Sawyer lui avait ressorti cette histoire, ni dans quel but, mais il ne laisserait pas passer, surtout pas maintenant alors que ses nerfs étaient à vifs de s'être fait berné et enfermé dans une cellule avec "lui".

- Comme si ça te dérangeait qu'on soit en froid, répliqua le médecin. Tout ce que tu veux c'est te la taper dans les buissons…comme Ana…

Sawyer encaissa le coup avec un rictus. Il ignorait si Jack le faisait exprès ou s'il était tout simplement abruti. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question: un bruit fracassant venait de retentir derrière la porte rougeâtre qui ne tarda de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une vive lumière blanche qui les aveugla. Ils entendirent un bruit de pas, la porte se referma, laissant entrevoir une silhouette de petite taille.

- Bonjour.

Les deux hommes furent surpris d'entendre la voix d'une jeune fille. L'inconnue se montra à la lueur des flambeaux. Ils l'avaient déjà vue; elle faisait partie de leurs kidnappeurs et les avait menacés d'une arme quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait un léger sourire accroché sur ses lèvres à la vue de leurs regards ébahis et tenait en mains une boite noire, fermée par une ficelle. Jack se leva brusquement et avança d'un pas vers la fille.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

- Si j'étais vous j'éviterais de tenter quoi que ce soit, prévint-elle d'abord. Pour qui je suis, je ne peux encore rien dire pour le moment…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? La coupa brusquement Sawyer en se levant également. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Où est Kate?

- La femme ira très bien si elle coopère, je l'ai déjà prévenue que mes amis n'étaient pas très sympathiques quand on leur refusait un ordre.

- Vos amis?

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. Je suis juste venue vous apportez autre chose à manger que cette – elle fit un signe de tête vers la conserve – chose visqueuse.

Elle déposa la boite à terre.

- T'as pas répondu gamine…Qu'est-ce que tes amis nous veulent? Répéta le blond d'un air menaçant.

- Ils ne vous feront rien de mal si vous les écoutez. Vous serez ici pendant un bon bout de temps donc je vous conseille de bien vous tenir. Et même si vous tentiez une évasion, il est impossible de quitter cet endroit, vous vous y perdriez, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jack et Sawyer échangèrent un regard furtif avant d'hocher lentement la tête, peu convaincus des paroles de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci les salua d'un signe de tête, puis repartit de là où elle était venue, laissant les deux hommes face à la boite.

Après quelques secondes de silence , Sawyer se leva finalement et la ramassa prudemment, l'air septique. Jack l'interrogea du regard mais le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de lui tendre le carton.

- A toi l'honneur toubib!

Ce dernier détacha la ficelle du colis et l'ouvrit lentement.

- Ils nous ont gâtés on dirait, déclara-t-il après avoir minutieusement observé le contenu. Rasoirs, brosses à dent, dentifrice…

Il lança à Sawyer le sachet enfermant les instruments de toilettes qu'il venait de citer.

- C'est le luxe dis donc…Mais niveau bouffe on a quoi à part du dentifrice?

- Sandwichs, répondit le médecin d'un air amusé.

- Ils se sont pas foulés, grogna Sawyer.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? A du caviar?

- A un dîner romantique en ta compagnie chéri, lui répondit l'escroc d'un air moqueur.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel puis lui balança le sandwich dans la figure, avant de commencer son festin.

Lentement le soir retombe de nouveau, marquant la fin d'une nouvelle journée d'emprisonnement.

- J'espère que t'as eu le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir, dit Sawyer en recrachant le dentifrice dans l'évier miteux. Genre un truc avec Jane qui vient nous apporter de la bouffe…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? L'agresser peut-être? C'est qu'une gamine!

- Oui une gamine qui sait manier des flingues, sérieux t'en connais beaucoup des ados comme ca toi? Et puis t'as entendu comme moi non? Ses petits amis ne savent pas qu'elle est venue! Alors je te repose la question, est-ce que t'as trouvé un moyen de sortir?

- Pourquoi tu n'y réfléchirais pas toi-même?

- Peut-être parce que t'en retrouves tout le temps à redire doc, répondit le blond en s'essuyant la bouche.

Jack ne répondit pas. Pas qu'il soit d'accord avec Sawyer, bien du contraire, mais plus parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui.

Celui-ci était toujours face au robinet, les mains appuyées sur ce dernier et le regard plongé dans le miroir. Jack le regarda quelques instants, encore honteux d'avoir pu éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme. Peut-être pas de l'amour mais néanmoins une attirance, sexuelle ou non, il l'ignorait. Mais cette attirance était là et les efforts pour la nier étaient vains.

Sawyer avait déjà abordé le sujet du baiser mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait espérée. Ainsi les mots "homo refoulé" étaient apparus lors de cette conversation. Des mots qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter. Il se dégouttait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il soupira et enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées?

Sawyer remarqua le comportement du médecin mais resta silencieux, se contentant de baisser la tête, embarrassé.

**Jour 3**

A son réveil, Sawyer trouva Jack assis dans le fauteuil à la lueur des flambeaux, tenant en main un livre dont la couverture était à moitié déchirée. Ce n'est qu'au grincement du lit causé par l'escroc qu'il releva la tête de sa lecture.

- Salut, lui lança le médecin d'une voix monotone.

Les cheveux en bataille, le texan lui répondit par un grognement avant de bailler allègrement.

- C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il en désignant le livre.

- C'est Alex qui l'a apporté pour nous occuper…

- Alex? C'est qui celui-là? Ton p'tit ami?

- C'est la fille qui est venue hier.

- Ha et depuis quand vous vous faites des convers privées?

- Pas ma faute si tu dormais comme un sanglier, répondit Jack en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Il referma le livre et le déposa sur ce qui leur servait de table de chevet.

- Si tu veux déjeuner, tout est là, signala le brun.

Le blond acquiesça, enfila sa chemise et entreprit de déballer son déjeuner, l'air maussade.

- Sinon elle a dit quoi d'autre ta copine? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Rien grand chose. Elle a dit qu'un de nous deux pourrait voir Kate bientôt.

- Un de nous deux? Répéta Sawyer. Ca veut dire quoi? Qu'on va échanger nos places?

- J'en sais rien…

Le blond baissa la tête. Peu importe ce qu'il devait arriver, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec ces "Autres", même si Jack ou Kate devait payer le prix à sa place. Et l'idée que le médecin et Kate se retrouvent ensemble dans cette même pièce ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant plus en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était dans le coma.

Il fini rapidement son repas, puis jeta un triste regard aux alentours de la pièce. I n'avait pas envie de passer encore une journée à dormir ou à s'imaginer la suite des événements. Distraitement, il fit le tour de la cellule pour se dégourdir les jambes, tandis que Jack fixait vaguement la porte.

- Toubib!

Le médecin releva la tête vers Sawyer et soupira.

- Quoi?

- Je me demandais un peu…Est-ce que tu crois en la réincarnation?

Le blond s'arrêta en face de lui et s'assit contre le mur, comme s'il était entrain à commencer un long débat.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ca? Interrogea Jack d'un air surpris.

- Longue histoire, grogna l'escroc.

- On a le temps tu sais…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Pour moi, la religion et tout ce qui a un rapport au fantastique, ce ne sont que des bêtises, je n'y ai jamais cru et je n'y croirais jamais, répondit-il d'un ton incertain. Pourquoi? T'es un religieux caché ou un truc du genre?

- Oui et je suis Bonne Sœur aussi, nargua le blond. Mais t'as jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un à qui t'avais fait du mal – mort cela va de soit – revienne pour se venger? Reprit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Jack eut un petit rire.

- Tu veux dire un zombie?

- Va te faire foutre…

Le chirurgien attendit quelques instants puis commença:

- J'ai vu mon père sur cette île, quelques jours après que nous soyons arrivés, expliqua-t-il. Je le voyais à différents endroits, j'avais à peine le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il disparaissait comme il était venu. J'essayais de courir pour le rattraper, parce que j'étais persuader qu'il était là… Mais une de mes courses s'est achevée au bord d'un précipice. Si Locke n'avait pas été là…

J'ignore si je dois considérer ca comme une vengeance de l'au-delà, mais il a failli me tuer. Le soir de cette même journée, j'ai découvert les cavernes et les sources et aussi une certaine partie de nos affaires, dont le cercueil de mon père…

- Et? Demanda Sawyer qui semblait avoir pris goût à l'histoire.

- Il était vide. Je n'ai jamais retrouver son corps. Ensuite j'ai arrêté de le voir et je me suis dis que peut-être il essayait seulement de m'aider, de m'indiquer où se trouvait la source. Je pensais que c'était de simples hallucinations même si au fond de moi, j'ai gardé l'espoir de le revoir alors que je sais qu'il est mort.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux azur du blond, l'air troublé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus repensé à cette histoire, il avait d'ailleurs presque oublier que son père était mort, qu'il avait une famille en dehors de l'île. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de son ancienne vie.

- Mais c'est peut-être simplement moi qui délire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Alors tu n'es pas le seul à délirer, déclara Sawyer. Et je crois que ton père ne voulait pas se venger… Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait, certes il avait bu, mais je sais reconnaître un père qui aime son fils.

- T'as l'air habitué de ce coté là remarqua Jack. Toi aussi t'as un père un peu "space"?

- J'ai pas eu cette chance doc. Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai plus de parents.

- Désolé…

- Je mérite pas qu'on soit désolé pour moi, garde tes regrets pour Lady Oscar, elle en aura bien besoin, grogna le texan.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement même s'il avait du mal à accepter la mentalité de son compagnon de cellule.

**Jour 4**

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil, qui avaient l'habitude d'éclairer légèrement la pièce, étaient à peine visibles, laissant présager une fin de journée morne et nuageuse. Cependant, alors qu'ils avaient l'impression que l'extérieur se trouvait de l'autre coté du mur de calcaire, aucun bruit, que ce soit le chant d'un oiseau ou le grésillement d'un insecte nocturne, ne confirmait leurs doutes.

- Ta petite copine est pas venue aujourd'hui, remarqua Sawyer en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

- J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas faite prendre, dit Jack en jetant un regard à la porte. Elle m'a dit que si tout se passait bien, nous pourrions faire un tour dehors…

- Oui et bientôt on pourra aussi cueillir des pâquerettes, ironisa l'escroc. Elle t'avait dit qu'on pourrait bientôt revoir tache de rousseur, j'attends toujours… D'ailleurs je ne vois pas à quoi ca sert de nous avoir kidnappés si c'est pour nous foutre dans un cachot pourri!

- Ils devaient peut-être se douter que nous ne laisserions pas Kate si c'était seulement elle qu'ils voulaient. Du coup, ils nous pris avec pour que nous n'entravions pas leur "plan", ce serait logique non?

- Aussi logique que de trouver un ours polaire dans une région tropicale…

- Je suis sérieux!

- Ca change de l'habitude, c'est vrai, railla Sawyer.

- J'essaye de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment alors que toi tu…- il lui lança un regard presque exaspéré en le montrant de la main - …tu joues au pacha…

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire narquois, auquel Jack ne prêta aucune attention. Il leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir la lumière du jour mais en particulier pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ce robinet qui fuit… Chaque goutte d'eau qui s'écrasait au fond de l'évier avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vifs.

Sans raison particulièrement, Sawyer se leva brusquement, faisant grincer le lit miteux, et se dirigea au pas de course vers le mur en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Jack, surpris par son étrange comportement.

- J'ai vu une lumière clignoter, déclara-t-il, la tête relevée vers le plafond.

- Une lumière? C'est sûrement l'effet de ton imagination…

- C'était pas l'effet de mon imagination!

- Elle était comment cette lumière? Demanda le médecin, pas très convaincu des propos de son camarade.

- Du genre qui clignote! Aide-moi à pousser le fauteuil pour que je puisse monter, dit le blond en tirant un bras du siège.

- C'est ridicule, signala tout de même son acolyte en l'aidant. Même si c'était vrai à quoi ce servirait de…

- Tais-toi nom de Dieu! Quand je décide de réagir, je suis ridicule et inutile mais quand c'est Monsieur le Grand Chef qui décide quelque chose, alors c'est l'idée du siècle! Claqua Sawyer en montant sur le meuble.

Jack ne répliqua rien, se sentant incapable d'accepter le fait que le texan avait raison à son sujet.

Ce dernier était maintenant sur la pointe des pieds, les mains déposées contre le mur, attendant éventuellement un deuxième clignotement. Un sourire de satisfaction s'accrocha sur ses lèvres en constatant que ce n'était pas l'effet de son imagination, il y avait bel et bien une petite loupiote qui s'allumait en temps régulier. La raison pour laquelle elle n'était visible que sous différents angles, c' était qu'un trou d'une dizaine de centimètres était creusé dans le mur, comme pour la camoufler.

- Tu vois quelque chose? Interrogea le médecin en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son partenaire.

- Ouais…

Il plongea sa main dans le trou, pour saisir l'objet qui émettait ces petits clignotements. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs fils s'enfonçant dans le mur, avant qu'une violente secousse électrique ne traverse l'entièreté de son corps. Il poussa un cri de douleur et perdit l'équilibre. N'ayant pas le temps de tenter un quelconque rattrapage, il bascula sur le coté – cassant l'accoudoir du fauteuil - et tomba sur le sol, comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils.

Un claquement inquiétant résonna dans toute la pièce, alors que Jack se précipitait pour le relever.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-il en prenant son bras pour le retourner.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ne devait sûrement pas être des louanges avant de dégager violemment son bras loin du médecin.

- Fous-moi la paix, je vais bien bordel! Grogna-t-il.

- Mieux que le fauteuil, remarqua Jack en lançant un regard sur le meuble brisé en deux.

- Ho! Et bien désolé d'avoir cassé ton foutu fauteuil alors…

- Si tu m'avais écouté, observa le brun sur un ton de "je t'avais prévenu".

- Fais le malin doc! Mais si tu t'approches à moins d'un mètre de moi, menaça le blond.

- Pathétique, répliqua le chirurgien, pas plus impressionné que ca.

- Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit d'un pas boiteux.

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'y installer, Jack le dépassa vivement et s'allongea dessus à sa place sous son regard dubitatif.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? C'est à moi à dormir dedans aujourd'hui, alors dégage!

- Hey tu viens de casser le fauteuil, alors t'assumes vieux, répliqua son compagnon de cellule d'un air amusé.

Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux en provoquant Sawyer, d'autant plus que l'humeur de celui-ci était tout, excepté bonne. Il avait pourtant envie de continuer, même s'il savait que cela ne mènerait nul part.

- Tu me cherches c'est ca?

Jack le dévisagea en tentant de ne laisser apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. En retour, le blond le fusilla du regard et repartit vers l'autre bout du cachot, le pas toujours légèrement boitant.

- Ha oui… Et je te préviens… Continue ce petit jeu là toubib. Seulement sache qu'à ce moment là, quand la goutte débordera le vase, le bon gentil Sawyer n'aura plus aucune pitié pour toi… Et je ferais en sorte que tu regrettes le jour où t'es venu au monde, menaça-t-il.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent mutuellement et après quelques secondes de lourd silence, Jack ouvrit la bouche et demanda:

- Depuis quand Sawyer est-il gentil?

Ce denier n'eut pas le temps de répondre: la porte rouge s'ouvrit lentement avec un bruit affreux qui se répercuta sur les parois rocheuses de la prison. Des voix d'hommes se firent entendre, suivies de quelques bruits de pas hâtifs ainsi qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante qui éclaira vivement la pièce alors qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes pénétraient dedans.

Jack et Sawyer se redressèrent pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants, mais ils furent aussitôt menacés de plusieurs armes.

- Ligotez-le, ordonna une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendue auparavant.

Tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, deux hommes se précipitèrent sur Sawyer, cordes à la main.

- Hey! Protesta celui-ci en se dégageant.

- Ho non, si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ca, grogna un des assaillants connu sous le nom de Pickett. A moins que tu ne souhaites que ton ami se retrouve avec une balle dans l'épaule…

- Ce n'est pas mon ami! Cracha Sawyer entre ses dents.

- Ca t'évitera d'avoir des remords alors, sale escroc!

- Silence messieurs, intervint l'homme qui avait donné l'ordre d'attacher le texan.

Jack n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître fine silhouette du faux Henry Gale qui se positionna dos à l'entrée de la porte. Il ne pu empêcher la rage de prendre possession de lui à la vision de cet homme.

- Où est-elle? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante de colère. Où est-elle!

- Comme j'allais le dire avant que ce cher Jack ne m'interrompe, je viens de discuter un peu avec elle…

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

- Nous avons conclu un accord. Elle nous donnera ce que nous voulons sans résistance à condition de parler à l'un d'entre vous, et comme cette condition n'affecte pas le bon déroulement de notre travail, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'accepter cette offre, déclara-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

Sawyer voulu intervenir, mais quelqu'un lui fourra un bout de tissu dans la bouche, transformant ses paroles en un bourdonnement inaudible, avant de le relever de force.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Jack qui se trouvait toujours debout, entouré par les Autres. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de réconfort auquel le blond n'eut le temps de répondre: il fut contraint d'avancer avec ses kidnappeurs. Mais la vague lueur d'espoir qu'il avait eu en croyant qu'il allait revoir Kate s'évapora aussitôt quand il croisa cette dernière, ligotée, en sortant du cachot.

Elle ne le remarqua pas, ou bien elle n'osa pas le regarder en face.

C'est donc avec la pensée qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi qu'il sortit des cachots, le cœur en même temps serré par la découverte de l'inconnu.

-----------------------------

_J'ai légèrement été en manque d'inspiration pour le 4ème jour, je suis désolée si l'histoire devient n'importe quoi, j'essayerais de me ratrapper au prochain chapitre_

_Reviews please!_

_TheWerewolf_


End file.
